Rain,Angel and My Mother's Story
by XOXO-adel
Summary: Hujan dan Cerita Ibuku mempertemukanku dengan malaikat itu


~ Rain,Angel and My Mother's Story ~

Title : Rain,Angel and My Mother's Story

Author : XOXO_adel

Fairing : KrisTao

.

.

Dulu,saat aku kecil,Ibuku pernah mengatakan,dalam setiap butir hujan yang turun ke bumi,ada satu malaikat yang menemani tetes hujan itu. kala itu,di balkon apartement kami,aku hanya mengangguk mendengar cerita Ibu. Lalu aku melempar pandanganku pada langit yang masih setia menangis dengan derasnya diluar sana.

"Hujan itu indah … " Ibu mengusap pelan puncak rambutku sambil menyodorkan segelas cokelat panas padaku. Entah kenapa,aku rindu Ibu sekarang!

.

"Ceritamu bagus .."

Aku menoleh pada pemuda yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah kemudi. Ya,tentu saja,aku bergumam dalam hati. Cerita soal Hujan,Malaikat dan Ibu tadi,selalu berhasil menarik perhatian orang lain. Tak terkecuali pemuda cantik di sebelahku ini. Pemuda berambut hitam arang dengan mata obsidian yang tajam. Pemuda yang beberama menit lalu menumpang di mobilku.

"Senyummu manis .." seruku membalas pujiannya tadi

"senyumku?" ia balik bertanya. Matanya mengerjap lucu. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa ia masih berumur lima belas tahun. Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Senyummu.."

"ada apa dengan senyummku?" pemuda bermata panda di sebelahku ini bertanya tak sabaran.

Aku tersenyum. Aku heran,kenapa aku jadi sering tersenyum sekarang.

"mengingatkanku pada seseorang .." jawabku sambil tersenyum simpul dan fokus menatap ke depan. Ia menautkan alisnya,tidak mengerti. Tapi, ia tidak bertanya dan melempar pandangannya ke arah jendela. Mata obsidiannya menatap jalanan Seoul yang masih basah oleh air hujan dan gerimis.

"boleh aku tau namamu?" aku memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda kami. Ia menoleh ke arahku yang masih fokus menatap jalannan,mengingat aku yang mengemudi.

"Huang Zi Tao. Panggil saja Tao .."

"namamu bukan nama orang Korea. Kau orang Cina?" ia tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaanku. Entahlah ia mengiyakan tebakanku atau tidak,aku tidak tau.

"namuku Wu Yi Fan. Panggil saja Kris." Aku memperkenalkan diri tanpa di tanya olehnya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tersenyum-mengangguk-menggeleng. Hanya itu yang dilakukannya sejak tadi. Untung saja Manis,kalau tidak sudah kuturunkan dia disini ..

Ngomong-ngomong,kalian bingung aku bertemu dengannya dimana?. Akan kuceritakan. Selepas pulang dari kantor tadi,aku melewati jalur rumah sakit Seoul. Dan disanalah aku bertemu pemuda ini. Ia mengacungkan tangannya,seolah meminta tumpangan. Jadi,karena aku sedang dalam mood yang baik,aku menepikan mobilku. Setelah kubuka kunci mobilku,ia dengan segera duduk di kursi di sebelahku. Ia tersenyum manis sekali. Mungkin karena itu aku mau mengantarkannya ke..

"kau mau kuantar kemana TaoZi?" tanya ku saat aku tersadar dia tidak mengatakan tujuannya

"laut" katanya singkat."kau keberatan?" lanjutnya sambil menatapku

Aku menautkan alisku."laut dalam arti sesungguhnya,atau restoran Seefood?"

Ia tertawa pelan,"dalam arti sesungguhnya". "apa kau keberatan?" tanyanya lagi sambil tetap tersenyum.

"tentu tidak.." jawabku sambil mengusap tengkukku yang tak gatal.

Tao melempar pandangannya ke jendela lagi. Kami baru saja melewati sungai Han. Pemandangannya tetap indah walau belum malam. Aku berpikir mau mengantar pemuda ini kepantai mana. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengantarnya ke pandai yang dekat dari sini.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu,kami kini berdiri di tepi pantai. Pemandangan disini sangat indah. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya berseri melihat hamparan air laut dan warna orange langit sore ini. Sungguh ia sangat manis sekarang.

Tapi,ada satu hal yang mengganjal. Untuk apa ia kesini?

"untuk apa kau ke pantai sesore ini?" aku bertanya sambil menatap wajahnya dari samping.

"pulang" jawabnya singkat sambil memejamkan matanya. Aku menautkan alisku. Pulang?

"maksudmu?"

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia berjalan kearah pantai dan mencelupkan kedua kaki jenjangnya ke air. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"kau mau apa?" tanyaku setengah berteriak

"pulang…" jawabnya sambil berbalik menatapku

"pulang?"

Ia mengangguk,"beginilah caraku pulang. Terima kasih Kris Wu"

"aku tak mengerti TaoZi." Ujarku bingung."kau mau bunuh diri? Meninggalkanku? Bahkan aku belum menolak cintamu! Kau mau terjun kelaut?!" aku menganalisis sendiri tentang dirinya.

Tao tersenyum lembut lagi." Seperti ceritamu tadi. Pernahkah kau yakin pada kisah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menemani buliran air hujan?"

Aku terdiam. Tao membungkukkan badannya lalu berbalik dan terus berjalan kearah laut.

.

.

Hari itu Seoul kembali diguyur hujan dan aku berdiri di halaman rumahku. Beberapa pelayan memintaku untuk masuk. Tapi,aku hanya tersenyum dan mengabaikan mereka. Kulihat Ayah menghampiriku dan memayungiku.

"apa yang kau lakukan Kris? Kau bisa sakit …"

Aku diam tak menjawab Ayah.

"ayo masuk…"

"aniyo Appa. Aku sedang ingin menikmati guyuran hujan saja sore ini"

Kulihat Ayah tersenyum samar. Ayah melepas payung di tangannya. Membiarkan tubuhnya basah oleh air hujan.

"Dulu,aku juga sering hujan-hujanan,tapi sudah tidak lagi sejak…" Ayah berhenti berbicara dan menengadah kelangit. Aku ikut melakukan apa yang Ayah lakukan. "sejak aku menemukan Eommamu.." lanjut Ayah sambil memejamkan matanya. Aku tersenyum membiarkan air membasahi wajahku. Dan samar,aku bisa melihat sosok Huang Zi Tao tersenyum diatas sana.

THE END


End file.
